Slow Down, Make a Wish
by Hugsaresooverated
Summary: Lilly, finds red sneakers, that have a magical power to them, any wish she makes comes true. While a new boy Ryan Harrison moves to Malibu, and is linked to the shoes, He shows Lilly that shes not alone. Lilly.Joe


* * *

A/N: Hey, okay, this story is roughly based off of Nonetheabove2's story Green High tops , but, I have gotten permission to use the idea, with my own twist. 

SUM: Lilly finds the green high tops that are magical, and give her any wish she thinks of, in the mean time, Riley Harrison the mysterious new boy, who is linked to the shoes, comes into Malibu and shows Lilly that shes not alone.

Chapter one: Ordinary day, So I thought.

Huge, Frilly, white roses.

"So, Hun, what do you think?" My mom tried her best to contain her excitement.

"Uh, that something just died in your hands. Mom, I'm, let me repeat, I'm NOT doing that stupid debutant ball." I started to walk away.

"But you would look so darling, and Miley is doing it!" I stopped and turned around.

"That gives me even more reason not to do the ball." I grabbed my skateboard. "I'm going out." I walked out the door, sometimes my mother, my very own mother made me sick. She always acted like Miley was the perfect poster child for a teenage girl, and she made me look like the worst one ever. My mom was always trying to get me to 'act like a lady' and 'get rid of that ratty old skateboard, and trade it in for a dress'. She told me everyday, how Miley was a real lady, I'm sure she would rather have Miley as a daughter than me.

Miley. Eww. The word make me so angry. She acted like she was the most perfect, primadonna in the whole entire school, with her designer clothes and her 'cool' friends. She had left me in the dust.

'Why don't you try the debutant and learn from Miley? You two were such good friends.' My mom tells me every other day.

'because one, I would rather hear a chiwawa being sucked through a straw, than be in the same room with just Miley for two minutes.' is usually one of my many responses. I have: Jump off a bridge, Be sent to Military school, Move to Antarctica, listen to barney for the rest of my life, be strangled. Oh ya the list goes on.

I moved onto the sidewalk with my skateboard, I would rather not get run over. After all, You got to break the rules sometimes. I took a sharp left, not completely watching where I was going.

Yeah, Stupid Idea. I pretty much went head first into somebody,

That was going to bruise folks.

"Dude, seriously they call it a side-WALK for a reas-" A boy with shaggy blond hair stopped in mid sentence as soon as he looked up at me. "son." He looked at me with dark brown eyes. "Your not a dude. My bad."

I got up and dusted myself off. "Yeah, great observation there." I got my skateboard.

"It's just not everyday, where you see a girl skater." Oh he didn't go there.

"What are you saying that you think that girls can't skateboard?"

"No, I didn't say that, I just meant, usually guys are skateboarders."

"Well newsflash, They're girls that do skateboard."

"Well there aren't that many."

"Sexist." I looked for my backpack, I noticed some things had fallen out. I picked them up. I noticed a flash of red, There under the bag sat two red converse sneakers. I quickly threw them into my bag.

"Well, what If I told you that I found girl skaters cute?" Oh gosh, this guy was unbelievable.

"Well..." I started all sweetly. "I would do this." I shoved him into the bush.

Oh, ya that's how I roll.

* * *

I opened my bag half an hour later, and pulled out the shoes. They were broken in, but not to used. I flipped them over to see the size. Five and a half, they were just my size. I threw them on.

I usually wouldn't want red sneakers, but there was something about these ones, something special.

I saw Miley, Amber and Ashley walk onto the beach, with a crowd of boys following them, Like dogs on a leash.

"And then I was like-" Mileys voice was loud and clear. She wanted the whole beach to know what she was doing. I wish that she would fall on her face. "And she was like- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," it was like slow motion, Miley lost her footing, and head first she fell into the sand. Well actually in some ice cream.

"EWEW!" Miley screamed as she got up, there was chocolate ice cream all over her face. There was complete silence on the beach, but after a minute Amber and Ashley couldn't hold back their snickers.

"STOP!" Miley screamed. The whole beach was laughing. "This is NOT funny!" Miley stormed away ice cream and all.

Man, sometimes, you didn't have to pay to have a good show. I went up to Rico's to get a smoothie. There was actually a longer line up. .

"Oh, skater chick." The shaggy blond haired boy walked up behind me in line.

"Oh, conceited boy." I said back.

"Actually, Its Ryan Harrison." He said.

"Tell it to someone who cares."

"Here, Look I'm sorry, that I made the huge mistake of saying that I thought girls didn't skate."

"I'll have one strawberry smoothie." I said to the kid behind the counter.

"Make that two." Ryan jumped in. "To make it up, I'll buy your smoothie." He put down the money on the counter.

"Do you think that I can't?" I grabbed the money and threw it back at him.

"Here, Let me." He put it back.

I threw it back at him again. "No. I'm a individual, I can afford to buy a smoothie."

He had the nerve to put it back one more time.

"Okay Who's paying." The cashier said in annoyed tone. Before I could answer, Ryan spoke.

"Me."

The cashier snatched the money before I had a chance to rebuttal.Ryan grabbed the two smoothies.

"Here."

"No." I didn't budge.

"Take it." Ryan thrusted it forward, A little to fast. The smoothie spilled all over me.

"Okay... That's cold!" I bounced around. Ryan grabbed some tissues. and started to pat my shirt. "Gosh STOP!" I grabbed the tissues from his hands. When I was done, the t-shirt was pink. "My shirt!" It looked horrible. " I'm not walking home like this."

"Here, Take my sweatshirt."

"No, seriously don't you think you've caused enough trouble?"

"Okay, If you want to walk around like... that." I rolled my eyes and quickly grabbed the sweatshirt. "Now are you going to tell me your name or what?"

"Lilly." I grabbed my backpack and my skateboard. Ryan grabbed my skateboard. I didn't protest. I headed up the steps.

"So, I guess, We should head to your house." He said. I just nodded. "I mean, I do need my sweatshirt back."

"So, where are you from?" I asked as we slowly walked.

"Uh.. Um..." He paused. "Seattle."

"You don't even know where you lived last?" I laughed.

"We move around a lot ." He raised his eyebrows. "A Lot."

We turned the left.

"Hey, I live on this street." He looked around.

"Me too, I'm the house at the end." I took off the sweatshirt. "I think I can walk from here." I gave the sweatshirt back.

"Hey look, Lilly. I got these awesome tickets to the Jonas Brothers, and I was wondering..." He paused. " If you wanted to go maybe. I mean I don't know anybody here, and I thought maybe. Its not a date."

"Maybe." His eyes lit up.

"So that's a yes?"

"Fine, But seriously, Please don't spill anything on me."

"sweet. Hey meet me here tomorrow at Say 6:00?" I just nodded. We walked our different ways. The guy reminded me of someone.

Like I said, These shoes, were spacial, I just didn't know how much.


End file.
